1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assays and more particularly to equipment for use with assays.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of assays have been developed to detect the presence of biological agents in a sample. The desire for assays that can be performed in the field has increased the demand for smaller and more efficient assay equipment. This demand has been met with equipment that employs one or more sensors mounted on a chip or a wafer.
An assay includes one or more procedures during the preparation of a sample for analysis and during the actual analysis of the sample. Some of the procedures are often most effective when performed at elevated temperatures. When the assay is being performed in conjunction with chip mounted sensors, these procedures often require that one or more solutions be placed on a sensor. As a result, there is a need for an assay system that allows solutions positioned on a sensor to be used at elevated temperatures.